Urban Legends With The Avengers
by PassionatelyHiddlestoned
Summary: Join the Avengers and Loki around the campfire as they retell the tales of all the classic urban legends that we know- starring themselves. T for horror violence in some of the stories- enjoy :)


"Come on, it'll be fun!" Tony protested as he drove down the quiet highway. "Your idea of fun is definitely not the same as mine," Steve frowned. "Stark, this is stupid. Why are we out in the middle of nowhere?" "Because. It was too bad Pepper couldn't come, though."

The group twisted along the winding road, and finally stopped.

"Well? Care to explain what we're doing yet?" Clint asked, fisting his hands and placing them on his hips. "Fine. But only after Pinky and the Brain get here."

They sighed as they got out, looking around. It was a secluded forest, and there were tents set up. "Camping? Are you serious?" Clint asked, and suddenly, in a flash of lightning and a burst of thunder, Thor arrived with Loki close in tow.

"Friends! I bid you a pleasant evening. My brother and I were most excited when you told us of this trip, though it was extremely difficult to locate the area... nonetheless, we are overjoyed to partake!" Loki raised an eyebrow at the statement. "Yes, I'm just shivering with glee."

But though he would never, _ever_ admit it, the god of mischief was secretly warmed by the fact that he had even been invited to one of the Avengers' get-togethers.

"Tony, I don't think it's a good idea to go camping," Bruce said, scratching his head, "I mean, especially after letting Steve watch Friday the 13th." "Not letting, forcing," the soldier corrected him, and they both turned to Tony.

"Come on! This is gonna be a great night. Loosen up a little. We're freakin' heroes, we can take a guy in a mask." "Not that there will be one," Natasha reassured Steve with a smirk.

"Fine," Steve sighed, grabbing his American flag blanket from the trunk and plopping down by one of the tents.

Bruce shrugged, and Natasha and Clint claimed a tent closest to the woods. Thor tried to get Loki into a large tent, but the god refused to share one with him. "I will have my own, because I deserve nothing less," he stated, and Thor pouted slightly.

Tony noticed Clint and Natasha setting up small booby traps around theirs. "Don't worry you two- we won't break in while you're rocking the sleeping bags." Steve cringed as he was about to take the tent next to them. "Yeah, I think I'll move..." Clint and Natasha rolled their eyes. "Tony, you're such a perv. We're partners- we share stuff all the time."

Tony snickered to himself like a little boy. "Yeah, I bet you do." Bruce shook his head as he arranged his half of the tent he was sharing with Tony.

When they were all settled in, Tony called a gathering around the campfire. "So. We're sitting around a campfire." "And?" Bruce laughed. "And, that means we have to follow proper campfire tradition! Telling scary stories." Clint and Natasha both groaned, and Steve closed his eyes.

"Hey- I've got an idea," the billionaire continued, disregarding their negative reactions, "Let's tell Urban Legends, starring ourselves!" Clint snorted. "Do you think Thor and Loki are gonna know what we're talking about?" "Oh, I told them all about this stuff a long time ago."

They sighed. "Fine. Who wants to go first?" Tony immediately cut in. "Ahem! I shall set the bar."

~~~~dream harp sound effect~~~~

Tony, a dashing, hot, sexy, rich teenager with lots of money and good looks and his beautiful girlfriend Pepper Potts were making out in a car at Lover's Point. The radio played all their favourite songs, pausing here and there for news updates.

_"Heya kids out there at lover's point, hope you're havin' a rockin' night! This just in: reports have just come out of a man with a hook for a hand that has escaped from the prison. He is expected to be around the outskirts of town, so stay safe, and enjoy your night!" _

"Tony," Pepper whispered through a kiss, and he grinned. "Yeah?" "I heard a noise." "Aw, it was probably nothing." Pepper bit her lip, but reluctantly went back to making out. Suddenly, the redhead screamed. "What?! What is it, Pep?" "I... I saw something!" Tony looked around, then rolled his eyes. "There's nothing out there, I looked!"

Pepper frowned, and looked out the window. "I could have sworn I saw something..." "Look, if you don't want to have sex with me, just tell me! Although, I don't know who could really resist," he chuckled. Pepper swatted him, scowling. "It's not that. I really did see something."

Just then, there was another flash of silver outside the car, and Pepper screamed again. "Drive, Tony! Now! Go!" Tony didn't have much of a choice but to listen to his frantic girlfriend, and he started up the car, driving back down into town. "Take me home," she muttered nervously, and Tony sighed.

He stopped the car at a drive in. "This doesn't look like home," Pepper said, crossing her arms. Tony was about to protest when he turned around, but he paled as he noticed something hanging off the side of the car door.

It was a rusty hook!

* * *

><p>Steve shivered, and Thor laughed loudly. "That is no match for the story that we have!" he boomed, squeezing Loki tight to him on the log they were sitting on. Loki huffed as the air was taken out of him, and frowned. "We?"<p>

_~~~~dream harp sound effect~~~~_

"Brother, for the last time, we're going the right way!" Thor insisted, tightening his hands on the steering wheel. "How would you know, the windshield wipers are broken, because you didn't fix them!" Loki snapped back, putting his finger on the map to try and make out where they were.

"Trust my sense of direction, brother." "You have no clue in Hel where we're going, this is Midgard!" "Even so, I-" "Thor, watch the road!" the raven haired brother shouted suddenly, and they swerved, stopping as they saw the figure of a woman.

Thor rolled down his window. "My deepest apologies, I did not see you! Do you require assistance?!" Loki inspected her clothing, thinking that it was rather odd for a young woman to be out so late in nothing but a dress.

"I was hoping I could hitch a ride?" she asked, biting her lip coyly, and Thor stared blankly. "You know... hitchhike? Uh, you could drive me somewhere?" A huge smile suddenly broke out over Thor's face. "Ah, yes, of course!" Loki looked hesitant. "Brother, I don't think that's a very smart idea." "Nonsense, she is severely under-dressed to be walking," the god replied, and the woman got in.

"I'm Jane," she said, tucking a hair behind her ear. Both Thor and Loki could not deny that she was very beautiful, but Loki was not one to let seduction or attraction cloud his view of things.

"Where exactly do you live?" he asked, and Jane was quiet for a second. "Oh, it's a little bit off the highway. 122 Sicle Avenue." Loki frowned, but Thor just nodded, happily driving along. Loki shrugged, and they kept driving.

"It's awfully nice of you to do this for me," she said, leaning forward in the middle of the two Asgardians. "Think nothing of it, Miss Jane," Thor nodded, and Loki grumbled a reply, looking away so he wouldn't be forced to stare at her partially exposed breasts.

They rode for a little while longer.

Suddenly, they came to a huge drop off at the side of the road, and the car swerved. Loki yelped, and Thor jerked the wheel to the side, just barely veering away.

"Are you okay, Lady Jane?" he asked, looking back, but his blood ran cold when he looked to the backseat. "She's gone!" Loki's eyes widened, and they both stared at the empty seat behind them.

"What in the name of Odin is going on?" Loki asked softly, and they decided to go and check out the address she had given them.

They knocked on the door, and after a moment, an elderly couple opened it, smiling. "Hello," the woman said, "How may I help you boys?" Thor cleared his throat. "We were wondering if a young woman lives here... her name is Jane."

The couple's faces stilled, and they looked at each other, almost sad-like. Behind them, there was a picture on a table of the woman they had picked up. "That's her," Loki said, nodding toward the picture, and the man shook his head, smiling tightly.

"That's quite impossible. You see," he put an arm around his wife, "Jane Foster was our daughter. She died in a hitchhiked car accident on her way home from senior prom, just off that highway out there."

* * *

><p>Everyone around the campfire looked pretty unsettled, but Clint just put his hands up. "Nu-uh. Nothing can beat this one."<p>

_~~~~dream harp sound effect~~~~_

"Now, you be good, Clint," his mom told him sternly, "No parties, and no girls." "Yeah, whatever," he yawned, and his parents finally left. It was the night of the last day of school before Christmas break.

Clint shut the door, scowling. He probably would've had a party, if not for the fact that he was so tired presently. He had written a horrible exam, and he was bagged.

"Lucky," he called for his dog, "Here boy!" the dog followed him upstairs, and Clint decided to crash early. It was late already, and since their house was so big and creepy when it was just him, he kept Lucky under his bed.

"Night, boy," Clint whispered uneasily, and closed his eyes, shutting out the light. He fell asleep pretty quickly, and every once in a while, he would wake up to hear a creaking noise, only to drop his hand down beneath the bed, letting Lucky lick it.

Feeling reassured, Clint would fall back to sleep. At around 2 in the morning, he rubbed his eyes as he began to hear a dripping noise coming from the bathroom.

He frowned, and buried his face in a pillow. "Can't my parents fix the goddamn pipes?!" he mumbled to himself, and tried to go back to sleep, but he couldn't. He dropped his hand down for Lucky, who licked it, and he got out of bed, heading to the bathroom.

But when he flicked on the light, he was absolutely horrified.

Lucky, his dog, was hanging from the shower curtain rod, thick red dripping down into the tub. He turned slowly, and his heart nearly stopped as he realized what was written on the mirror in the fog.

_Humans can lick too._

* * *

><p>Natasha shivered. "That one gets me every time." "I am officially never, ever sleeping again," Steve announced. "You think that's scary? How about this one I got?" Bruce grinned, and started his tale.<p>

~~~~dream harp sound effect~~~~

Bruce walked around his small hut in Calcutta, trying to decide what to do with the small alligator he had found in his backyard. He fed it, and took care of it, but most importantly, he studied it. He was fascinated by its movement and bone structure, and being a doctor, he wanted to observe a foreign animal.

He finally decided to go back to New York to visit his friend Tony.

But one night, he got up to find the creature scrambling to get out of the toilet. "No!" Bruce hissed, and tried to grab it in time, but it fell in. The toilet automatically flushed, the gator with it. Bruce sighed, but there was nothing else he could do.

A few months later, Bruce had almost forgotten completely about the alligator. He was reading the newspaper, when he frowned as his eyes caught something. His breath stilled as he read the excerpt, and his heart beat increased. An adult alligator was spotted in the sewer system!

He told Tony, and the billionaire promised they would go hunting through the sewers for it. They went out, and nobody really questioned them for dropping down through a sewer hole because they were some of Earth's Mightiest Heroes, (though many were snapping pictures).

When they got down, the sewer was damp and it smelled really bad. "Jarvis, initiate air freshener," Tony said, wrinkling his nose, and the band he was wearing lit up. "Yes, sir."

They kept walking, and it was getting cold as they approached the darker areas of the tunnel. Every now and then, they would hear a drip behind them, and Bruce would fiddle with his hands. "Uh, Tony?" "What is it, Bruce?" "I think we're being followed." "By what, the stench? I agree with you." "No- I hear noises."

Tony turned. "Bruce, we're in a sewer, you're gonna hear some- OH MY GOD!" Bruce whipped around, and what they saw was horrible. In the darkness, a low growl emitted, and all that they saw were the teeth as the alligator jumped out at them.

* * *

><p>"You call that scary?" Natasha scoffed, "Come on. I'll give you something to scream about." Steve's eyes widened. "Please don't." "It was a dark and stormy night..." Steve sighed. "Why does it have to be dark and stormy? Is it dark and stormy every time someone gets murdered? No! It should say, 'it was an overcast, moderately warm day. That would be at least more realistic."<p>

They all stared at him. "Leave the storytelling to Romanoff," Loki deadpanned, and they all turned back to the redhead. "Right," she said, "So..."

~~~~dream harp sound effect~~~~

Natasha finished putting out the chips and dip, and snacks for all her friends. She was having a get together overnight, which she did about once every few months.

The doorbell rang, and she went down to get it. It was Maria.

"Hey," Maria smiled, passing over a pack of coolers. "Hey," Natasha smiled back, and they went up to her room. Soon, their other friend, Pepper, arrived. "Hi guys!" she grinned, "What's up? Maria, have you found a boyfriend yet?" The brunette rolled her eyes. "My answer is the same as the last hundred times you asked. No." "Are you still with Tony?" Natasha asked, and Pepper nodded happily. "Yep. 6 months!"

They talked for a while, and eventually, it was completely dark outside. "Let's play a game," Maria said, and Natasha huffed. "Who are you, jigsaw?" Pepper shuddered. "Don't bring that movie up again." Maria shook her head. "It's called Bloody Mary. You stand in front of a mirror with a candle, turn around thrice, and say Bloody Mary three times."

Pepper looked horrified. "What happens after that?" Maria smiled sweetly. "She gives you a hug, and sings The Hills Are Alive, what do you think?! She claws your eyes out, and kills you."

Natasha smirked. "Nice one. Just don't frighten Pepper to death, that's Tony's job." Maria laughed. "Seriously, let's try it. I nominate Pepper." "I second that!" Natasha said jokingly, and Pepper shook her head feverishly. "No. I don't want my eyes clawed out, thanks."

Natasha rolled her eyes. "I'll do it. Just to prove it's not real."

So Natasha put her cooler down, and straightened her black tank before going over to her bathroom, turning out the light. She had to admit, the glow of the moon coming in the window mixed with the eerie atmosphere the flickering candle she had just lit was giving off, really created a creepy feeling.

She laughed to herself. It was supposed to be fun, and maybe, she would try to scare her friends as well. She stood in place in front of the mirror, her face cast aglow with the candlelight, and she repeated the clear words that were dictated as she closed her eyes.

"Bloody Mary...Bloody Mary...Bloody Mary."

She waited for a few second, and heard nothing. When she opened her eyes, she expected either a) Maria and Pepper (probably Maria) standing behind her, or b) absolutely nothing.

But as she opened her eyes, she squinted as a face began to appear in the mirror. It had hollow eyes, and a mouth that almost seemed as though it were melting. Natasha's face twisted, and she tried to scream, but it reached through the mirror, digging out her eyes with sharp nails.

After a few minutes of silence, Pepper frowned. "Is she okay?" Maria smirked. "Just go along with it, she's trying to scare us." They got up, and walked into the bathroom. "Wow, spooky, Nat! You really had us-"

They stopped short when they saw the bathroom. The walls were covered in blood, and the rug was stained with it two. On the mirror were two bloody handprints, and laying against the sink, was Natasha. "Oh my god," Maria breathed.

From behind the mirror, Natasha banged on the glass. "Maria? Pepper! I'm right here! Guys! Help me! I'm right _here!_"

* * *

><p>Steve shuddered. "I hate you guys." Even Bruce and Clint looked a little uncomfortable. "That story was most unsettling," Thor stated, and Loki suddenly realized he was clinging to Thor's arm, which he promptly let go of with a disgusted snarl.<p>

"I'm just glad it wasn't Pepper who did it," Tony grinned, and Natasha glared. "Gee, thanks, Stark."

"Okay, Steve," Clint said, "You're the last one." "I beg your pardon?" "You have to tell a story too," Bruce pointed out, "You're the only one who hasn't gone."

The soldier gulped. "Do I have to?" "Take your lumps, Rogers, if we have to participate in this, so do you," Loki said, smiling slightly at the look of sheer discomfort on Steve's face.

"Um... okay... I do know one... ahem. It was a slightly chilled, fairly sunny day in a mid western American town-" "Steve, it sounds like you're leading up to Weekend At Barney's!" Tony complained, "Start with something scary." Steve rolled his eyes. "Fine. It wasn't sunny. It was chilly, and '_rainy'_, happy?" Tony nodded, and Steve went on with it.

_~~~~dream harp sound effect~~~~_

Steve and Bucky were roomates. They were in the same dorm at college, which was pretty lucky, since they were friends since elementary school. One night, there was a huge party going on, which was exciting for them, but a big exam was taking place the next day.

Now, Steve was a studious person, and he cared greatly about his marks in school. Bucky, on the other hand, always loved a good party.

"I'm tellin' ya, Steve, you'll be missing out on a lot!" the dark haired man said, and Steve shook his head. "If I fail the exam tomorrow, I can't pass with an A. Seriously, Buck, I'm staying here."

Bucky sighed. "Fine. I'll bring you back a beer or something." "It will be warm by morning," Steve grinned, "Which it probably when you'll be back." Bucky grinned back. "Right. See ya, Steve."

That night, Steve studied hard until he was sure he knew everything perfectly. Bucky had a great time at the party, but ended up coming back to the room before they had thought at around 2:10 AM.

He opened the door quietly, and sneaked in. He thought for a second of turning on the light and telling Steve about who he had made out with, but decided to wait until tomorrow. The blonde looked so still in his bed, he couldn't wake him up. Bucky was, at the very least, considerate of his friend's work ethic and need for sleep to properly function at the exam.

He got into bed, and went to sleep.

The next morning, Bucky rolled over, and checked the time. 10:00. Well, he thought, Steve must be there now. He sat up, rubbing his eyes and feeling a little woozy from his hangover.

He got up, but was shake fully awake as he saw something. Steve was still in bed! He went over, and shook him. "Hey! What happened to Mr. Brain over here, and your exam?" He gasped as he rolled Steve over, and saw that his eyes were wide open, his wrists slit.

Bucky covered his mouth, and turned around, to find something written in blood on the wall.

"_Aren't you glad you didn't turn on the light?"_

* * *

><p>"Wooh!" Tony cried dramatically, "That was pretty good, capsicle. I'm proud of you." "For dying?" Steve asked, making a face, and Tony smirked. "For telling such a scary story, without crying." "It is an accomplishment to remember!" Thor laughed, and Steve grumbled.<p>

"Well, I'm tired," Bruce said. "Let's go to bed," Clint said, and Loki yawned. "I endorse that idea."

Once they had all retired to their tents, Tony snickered to himself. He pranced over to the car, and put a silver hook in the door. Oh, trolling the Avengers and Thor's stand-offish brother was so much fun.

The next morning...

_"TONY!" _

**The End ;)**


End file.
